1. Technical Field of the Invention
The electronic position signal device comprises a position-sensitive electrical switch, a self-powered electronic signaling module with a transducer, whereby an audible and/or visible signal is given to indicate that an object to which said switch is attached is in a prescribed position.
The electronic position signal device is embodied in an electronic toilet lid position signal in which a gravity-actuated switch activates the electronic signaling module causing the transducer to produce an audible and/or visible signal to indicate that a toilet lid to which it is attached is in the raised or open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toilet lids are generally made of a rigid material comprising a hinged seat, a hinged cover, or both, of which the seat, if not also the cover, should be lowered to the closed position following use. For the purposes of this patent, the seat and/or cover will be referred to as a toilet lid.
Toilet lids are often left in the open position through carelessness or inadvertence.
Most toilets and lids are not manufactured with a signal to notify users that the lid is up and should be returned to the down position.
As this is thought to be an irritating common social problem, inventor has learned through studying the technical literature that this situation can lead to severe personal trauma for subsequent users who fail to notice the upright position of the lid.
Efforts have been made to generate an audible or visible signal when a toilet lid is in the open position for teaching and reminding toilet users of the etiquette of returning the lid to its lowered position after use and to alert subsequent users of the situation.
Additionally, toilet lids, devices, and accessories have been designed to provide features for the comfort and entertainment of the user including vibrating toilet seats, seat pressure activated audio systems, viewing devices, and lighting devices.
Furthermore, toilet devices have been designed to provide features for the training and encouragement of the user, particularly small children and persons with disabilities.
Furthermore, toilet accessories and devices have been designed to provide features for the signaling of lid position for infant and pet safety.
As attempts to address these situations have been made, they have had, and still have significant problems, some of which are:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,742 Warrington, Jul. 18, 1989 Toilet Seat Cover Position Alarm requires a toilet tank and toilet cover, insertion of batteries, and utilizes timers, multiple switches including a mercury switch, specialized housing, and adjustments for installation and operation. Additionally, the signaling device is not activated as soon as the cover is raised, and may be deactivated before the cover is lowered.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,422 Dean, Nov. 7, 1995 Seat Apparatus For Actuating An Audio Source plays an audible signal when anyone sits on the toilet seat, requiring installation of a specially manufactured toilet seat and cover, insertion of batteries, multiple switches, and adjustments for installation and operation. Additionally, the signaling device is not activated as soon as the seat is raised, and may be deactivated before the seat is lowered.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,419 Nee, May 29, 1988 Toilet Seat-up Indicator flashes a "seat up" sign and requires a mercury switch, insertion of batteries, specialized housing with multiple compartments with specific shapes and adjustments for installation and operation. Also, by design, it is limited to functioning with the toilet seat and not the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,067 Nordholm, et al, Nov. 28, 1989 Motion and Position Sensing Alarm with a ball in a truncated cone has a position sensing device that is activated in a horizontal position and is deactivated in a vertical position, but unfortunately has additional switches, requires an external power source, and extensive modification for application to a toilet lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,595 Patrie, Jan. 4, 1994 Color-coded Toilet Light Assembly requires body heat and position sensors, specialty housing, multiple switches, color coded lights, and by design is limited to functioning with the toilet cover and not the seat.
As constructed, these devices are subject to problems that create inconvenience or discomfort to users which discourages use. Among these problems are:
a. These and many prior solutions suggest signal devices that require the toilet have plumbing, flushing mechanisms, toilet tanks, a toilet bowl, or that the hinged lid be, specifically, a seat or a cover. PA1 b. Prior solutions suggest signal devices that require the toilet to be in proximity to an external power source. PA1 c. Prior solutions suggest signal devices that require the use of tools, special equipment, or special skills for their manufacture and/or installation. PA1 d. Some prior solutions require the utilization of external mechanical attachments such as handles, pedals, or elements manufactured into or onto the toilet or its lid to facilitate operation of the signal. PA1 e. Prior solutions suggest the use of timers. However, expiration of a fixed timer does not necessarily mean that the person will not close the toilet seat or cover before departing and requires more steps in manufacture at additional cost to the consumer. PA1 f. Prior solutions suggest signal devices that produce unpleasant shrill beeps, buzzes, and flashing lights that discourage their use. PA1 g. Prior solutions suggest signal devices that do not provide options of a varied selection of entertaining audible and/or visual signals thereby discouraging their use by being an irritant to the user of a toilet while the lid is raised. PA1 h. Prior solutions suggest signal devices that are not inexpensive, disposable in nature, easy to install, replace, or remove therefore discouraging their use. PA1 i. Prior solutions suggest signal devices that are not capable of being easily produced in a variety of shapes, or displaying a variety of indicia, therefore discouraging their use. PA1 j. Prior solutions suggest signal devices that utilize specialized electrical circuits which require more steps in manufacture at additional cost to the consumer. PA1 k. Prior solutions suggest signal devices that require specialized housings which require more steps in manufacture at additional cost to the consumer. PA1 l. Many prior solutions suggest signal devices that require the handling of multiple components for their installation. PA1 a. is activated when a person raises the toilet lid, and is deactivated when the lid is lowered; PA1 b. is self-contained and can be of a size that can be utilized with any toilet comprising a hinged lid of the common type covering a void, said lid being capable of being moved from between a vertical position and a horizontal position; PA1 c. utilizes a low cost, commonly made electronic signaling module providing a wide variety of options of entertaining melodies and/or other audible signals, with additional options of blinking lights or visual signals therefore encouraging its use; PA1 d. is inexpensive, disposable in nature, easy to install, to replace, or to remove and thereby encouraging its use. Learning to lower the toilet lid after use is generally not a training process requiring a lengthy period of time; nor is it long-term when encouraging, teaching, and toilet training persons to use a toilet, as particularly small children. PA1 e. is an electronic toilet lid position signal that plays immediately and automatically upon being raised, and stops playing immediately and automatically upon being lowered which can be of convenience or comfort to users of the toilet and encourages such signals, particularly when the signal is entertaining, and can also be an incentive to use the toilet or to raise the seat; PA1 f. is an electronic toilet lid position signal that is convenient or of comfort to users of the toilet and can also be a signaling means for persons needing assistance to notify others of the need to use the toilet; PA1 g. is an electronic toilet lid position signal that doesn't require that the toilet have plumbing, flushing mechanisms, a toilet tank, a toilet bowl, or that the hinged lid be specifically a seat or a cover, or that the toilet be in proximity to an external power source; PA1 h. does not require the use of tools, special equipment, or special skills for its installation; PA1 i. does not require the use of external mechanical attachments such as handles, pedals, or elements manufactured into, or onto the toilet or lid to facilitate operation of the signal; PA1 j. does not require the use of timers, thus requiring fewer steps in manufacture at less cost to the consumer; PA1 k. is an electronic toilet lid position signal that utilizes commonly available housings, which may comprise recycled materials, thereby requiring fewer steps in manufacture at less cost to the consumer; PA1 l. is an electronic toilet lid position signal that is capable of being easily produced in a variety of shapes, or displaying a variety of indicia, thereby encouraging its use; PA1 m. is an electronic toilet lid position signal that utilizes common electrical circuits and electronic modules thereby requiring fewer steps in manufacture at less cost to the consumer; PA1 n. is an electronic toilet lid position signal that utilizes an electrical circuit-closing position-sensing switch means made of commonly available materials, which may comprise recycled materials, and thereby requiring fewer steps in manufacture at less cost to the consumer; PA1 o. is an electronic toilet lid position signal that requires the handling of only one component for installation.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.